


Outweighing the Bad

by Quillss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a little lesbian love yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillss/pseuds/Quillss
Summary: Miu realizes Kirumi's value as a person, not just a maid.





	Outweighing the Bad

**Author's Note:**

> before i write out kirumi's love suite event, decided i'd do this! its cute, yknow,  
> please like it  
> please  
> i have 4 kids to feed and i feed them with your appreciation

"Fuckin' assholes!" Miu caviled as she stopped into the cafeteria, the sounds of protesting students and dumb (not even arousal worthy) insults being thrown behind her. She slammed the doors shut and stomped her heeled gothic-looking boots onto the hard floor. She whipped around quickly, teeth gritted as she made eye contact with both Shuichi and Kirumi.

Although it was quite obvious she had interrupted whatever pansy-fucking 'afternoon tea-time' ritual they had been having, surely her emotional state was much more important, right? After all, she  _was_ a fellow student. Miu folded her arms and repeatedly hit her foot onto the ground in an impatient tapping motion, making glaring stares at the both of them as she waited for some sort of sympathetic 'what happened?' for her.

Shuichi's eyes flickered awkwardly toward the clearly pissed-off inventor, offering a really awkward and nervous smile. "Ah, Miu, is everything-?"

"No! These fuckin' jack-off assholes don't appreciate pure beauty and brains when it's right in front of them!" Iruma complained outright, making her way toward Shuichi and Kirumi's table, flopping down onto the remaining seat and propping her head up with one hand as her other tapped it's fingers repeatedly on the hardwood. 

Kirumi and Shuichi exchanged glances, before the maid gave him a little nod as he shifted away from the table and out of the cafeteria doors, closing them ever so carefully in case the way he shut them would cause Miu to go on another rant. 

Kirumi's hands folded over themselves on her lap, her face in a soft expression as she made gentle eye contact with Iruma. "What's the issue exactly, Miu?" She asked calmly, Miu's eyebrows raising up near to her hairline as she scoffed.

"Oh-ho- _ho,_ the issue  _exactly_? Where do I fucking begin?! First off, little miss piano asks for a machine that can tape shit. So I thought, sure, if she wants my valuable time I'll get her back on one sometime. So I make the fuckin' thing, to  _perfection_ might I add, and she's fine with it. But of course rat boy himself has to come along and point out every flaw it's got! I'll point out every flaw that little-dick bitch got himself!" Miu near screamed, slamming her fist down on the table.

Kirumi seemed unfazed. She nodded for Miu to continue, but it's not like she needed permission to anyways.

"So then the big fuckin' virgin himself comes along and even  _he_ fucking complains about it! Says the size is too small, I bet even these big beautiful mounds of heaven are 'too small' for his gay-ass fists!" Miu cupped her breasts and her bottom lip trembled, she shook her head. "Who am I kidding? Of course these puppies aren't!" She laughed aloud, a little bit of her usual self coming back. But her rant was still alive.

"I tell him to shove it up his black-hole sized ass, and the green-fuckin'-avocado man comes out of nowhere and tells me it's rude to do that sorta shit.  _I'm_ rude?! I made the fuckin' thing, it'll be whatever size I damn well please it to be! They're the rude ones!" Iruma scoffed and rolled her eyes, her temper coming down a little. Kirumi hummed quietly, standing up from the table and entering the kitchenette to the side of the cafeteria.

Although she was still pissed, and now a little confused, Miu still continued on her rant. "These people show absolutely  _no_ appreciation! They should be kissing my feet and be thankful that I've even acknowledged their presence! I mean,  _the_ Miu Iruma, goddess of machinery and sexy-ass babe knows they exist, and  _does_ shit for them?! And they have the audacity to complain?! This is total-fucking-BS!" 

Kirumi approached back with a white teapot and two handle-less mugs, pouring a fair amount into both before sitting back down opposing Iruma and gently nudging the cup toward her somewhat scary rage. Whether thankful for it's calming properties or just needing to dry her throat from all that screaming, Miu grabbed the cup hastily and chugged it back. Kirumi sat completely pristine with her hands neatly folded on her lap.

"Miu, have you ever considered asking everyone what their preferences for your machinery might be before you make it for them?" Kirumi asked, and Miu shook her head violently so her hair flung around. Kirumi hummed, and she reached a gloved hand out to take a sip from her own tea. "I can't necessarily side with them, if they all complained. Have you taken on their critiques just yet?" 

Iruma made a noise that sounded like a grunted 'no', but Kirumi took it on as it was. "Then why don't you explain all the positives to your machinery? Those may outweigh the faults everyone else finds with them."

The table shook as Miu slammed her fist down on the table and laughed a little wickedly. "Ha, Kirumi! You're a fucking genius!" She proclaimed. "I can't believe  _I_ didn't think of that! All the positives totally fucking obliterate the downsides! Keep this up, and with a boob job, you could almost be as good as me!" Iruma giggled as Kirumi nodded, in between approval and some sort of strange flattery. "I appreciate your compliments, Miu."

"Compliments? They're fact, baby! Kirumi, you should totally be my apprentice!" Miu suggested, and a soft smile made it's way onto Kirumi's lips. "I do appreciate the offer, Miu, but I feel as if your limelight should only present you. Besides, there are much more worthy people to be under your wing."

Miu.. hesitated. Nobody had really ever decided to go against her commands, and especially not in such a polite way as Kirumi did. She laughed it off. "God Kirumi, I didn't take you as the joking type! Come on, me, you, and a whoooole night of grease and sweat! Sounds super appealing, right?" Miu winked as Kirumi shook her head again, taking another delicate sip of warm tea.

"Miu. I truly think you should find someone else." Kirumi stated, and Iruma frowned. "You can't think that, right? I mean, you'd be with this sexy, brainy and overall  _amazing_ piece of work every day! That's an offer nobody can refuse!" 

Kirumi stood up from the table, grabbing Miu's empty cup and finishing her own quickly. "Whilst I do not disagree with your qualities, I think you should find someone else. I mean it. After all, I am meant to serve, not to compete with." 

Iruma groaned aloud, and stomped her foot on the table. "Come onn! Kirumi, you're the humblest motherfucker ever! You'd be great as the Ultimate Inventor-Apprentice!" She suggested, and Kirumi shook her head again. "Miu, I think you should go and work on your machinery. After all, if you are the Ultimate Inventor and 'sex-babe goddess', then you should be providing as such, no? That's what I am doing, as the Ultimate Maid."

"But you're more than your talent, Kirumi!" Miu objected, and Kirumi stopped in her tracks. Iruma folded her arms across her chest. "Title means  _bullshit_ if you got nothing other than it! You're so much nicer than other maids, and more polite, and  _hotter!_ Be proud of Kirumi Tojo, not the Ultimate Maid!" 

Silence echoed through the cafeteria, and Kirumi cleared her throat. "Thank you, Miu. I will meet you in your lab later tonight for some of your expertise."

Miu fist bumped the air and squealed. "This is gonna be the best-fucking-ever! Imagine that, Kirumi Tojo and Miu Iruma, the two amazingly hot babes with the brains and etiquette to go with it! Boys and girls will be drooling at our feet!" Miu proclaimed as she made her way towards the exit, pushing against the door before waving back to Kirumi and grinning. "Kirumi, I will be keeping you up all night with the amount  _I_ contain!" She giggled at her own innuendo as she exited the cafeteria. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i may start a little drabble series like these if you guys enjoyed it. this is my first time trying to write out both Kirumi and Miu's dialogue completely. i think i did a good job? i hope i did, feel free to comment a critique below!


End file.
